


New Fashioned Tastes

by brunettesaremykink



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bucky barnes wants that ass, Established Relationship, F/M, Finding porn, First Post, Pasta, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettesaremykink/pseuds/brunettesaremykink
Summary: You and your boyfriend Bucky try anal for the first time...It had been simple enough in premise.Your computer had been acting up and this essay needed to be printed off tonight or you’d be in hot water with your prof.Bucky’s laptop, to your knowledge, was basically untouched once gifted from Stark with all the settings sorted. Bucky was an old fashioned guy who never seemed to give it much attention.So, without much thought you plugged your USB drive into Buck’s macbook and lifted open the computer.What could go wrong…





	New Fashioned Tastes

It had been simple enough in premise.

Your computer had been acting up and this essay needed to be printed off tonight or you’d be in hot water with your prof.

Bucky’s laptop, to your knowledge, was basically untouched once gifted from Stark with all the settings sorted. Bucky was an old fashioned guy who never seemed to give it much attention.

So, without much thought you plugged your USB drive into Buck’s macbook and lifted open the computer.

_What could go wrong…_

You had thought to yourself as you typed in his simple password and waited for the profile to log on. After a couple seconds of loading a safari window consumed the screen in black as, bit by bit, orange text and video thumbnails popped up in an all to familiar pattern. Giving a second to ride out the shock of _holy shit, Bucky knows about internet porn_ you feel your face flash red with embarrassment and quickly go to exit out the tab when you suddenly notice that this isn’t the home page for PornHub… this is a search results page…

You couldn’t help but pause the cursor over the red crossed button in the top left of the screen. An inner battle in your mind kicked of, fighting to indulge in the temptation to look and find out what sort of porn Bucky had been looking at or to just exit out, respecting the privacy of what Bucky does on his own. 

But eventually you couldn’t help yourself and let your eyes fall to the top of the page:

**Showing results for:** anal sex straight

You felt you breath catch in your lungs and entire body stiffen.

You had always taken things in your relationship with Bucky slow on account of how things aren’t what they used to be, because hell, it had taken a week of convincing to assure Bucky that “No, you don’t need to marry me for us to have sex.” Bucky had always been the epitome of the 1940s hollywood romance, bringing bouquets of flowers and rushing to open your car door. It had been sweet and you’d loved every second but a small part of you had always resented his old fashioned ways as - to put it sweetly - you had… new fashioned tastes. 

Before Bucky you hadn’t been in a long term relationship for some time and had found all your relief in internet sites such as the one before you and, like Bucky seemingly had, picked up an affinity for the anal sex variety. It had been a fantasy you’d harboured the entire relationship but had been too shy to confess to Bucky for fear of pushing him just too far…

…But now things seem to be different.

Without a second thought you rushed to get your essay printed off and set your boyfriends laptop how you had found it. With you essay held against your chest, basking in its heat, you wonder through your apartment, following the soft rustling of the kitchen as guidance. 

As you entered the room you were met with a wall of sweet smelling tomato and basil scent the filled the kitchen, as Bucky tended to a boiling stove.

“Hey baby, got your coursework sorted out?” he asked innocently, throwing a pleased smile over his shoulder at you.

“Yeah, Buck, got it right here ready to go” you responded setting the pile of papers by your purse to ensure you won’t forget it in the morning.

“Oh thats excellent,” he beamed, “I was hoping to get you all to myself tonight, I’m so proud of you.”

At that you could barely hold back your adoration for Bucky, he was so kind and sweet to you, encouraging all of your own pursuits and goals from the sidelines. You came up behind him, slipping your arms around his waist and pressing you buddy lovingly into his. “Thank you, Bucky” you mumble into his back as you press light kisses across its broad expanse, “What are you making, love, it smells good.”

“Oh, just some pasta recipe I found online that I thought you might like,” he says, and you can hear the smile on his voice as he revels in you light pecks. God, he was so sexy, all dolled up in a cute apron you’d bought yourself for baking in, being all domestic for you.

_Which reminds me…_

“Buck?” you ask, perching you head as best you could over his shoulder.

“Y/N?” he mimicked, turning his head just enough to flash you a slightly cheeky smirk, which you returned.

“Hope you don’t mind, but I used your laptop to print my essay since mine’s been temperamental these last few day” You said into his ear before pressing a quick kiss into the side of his neck.

“Yeah, thats no problem, babe. Do you want me to take it to Tony for him to fix?” he asks.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” you say quietly, giving him an assuring squeeze around the waist, “But I also wanna talk about something.”

Without a word or much thought Bucky flicks the stove of before tuning in you grasp before establishing his own and he brings his arms around you shoulders. “Sure, whats up?”

“Well before I say what I’m going to, I want you to know that i don’t find anything wrong with it,” you begin and a flash of anxiety crashes across Bucky’s face. “When I opened up you laptop theres was a window open… to a porn site, and-”

“Y/N!” Bucky jolts a bit in your grasp, eyes meeting yours with an ashamed look “Y/N, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, i was just- just looking and… and- and the site… it- it” The poor boy way panicked, grasping at any excuse to come his way, shifting uncomfortably.

“Bucky,” you state calmly in an attempt to sooth him, “like I said,theres nothing wrong with what you were doing or looking for.” By this point Bucky is beet red and has his chest puffing with fear as he looks at you desperately. “Thats not why I’m bringing it up, I’m bringing it up because its… interesting”

His brow pinches into one of confusion but he’s doesn’t dare speak up. “Its just,” you continue, “ I really didn’t think you’d be interesting in trying that sort of thing.”

At that Bucky finally pipes up, “What do you mean you didn’t think it’d be… ‘into _that_ stuff.’”

“Well, Bucky, if I’m honest, I thought that the idea of… anal sex… would make you rather uncomfortable. I didn’t think you’d want to stray too far from the path you’d grow up with,” you answered carefully.

He looked at you thoughtfully for a moment, “So… you’re not mad at me?”

You chuckle lightly at the adorable naivety, “No, Buck, Im not mad,” you say pulling him in slightly by his waist, feeling his body more firmly press against your own, “and if we’re being completely honest here… I’m kinda turned on by it.”

Bucky stiffens in your grasp in more than one way. His back straightens and eyebrows rise, whist below the belt you feel his already hardening dick give a pronounced twitch. You merely looked Bucky in the eye as he did this and grinned.

“So, Buck, what do you say we leave this amazing - by the way - meal you’ve cooked for us and take this to the bedroom?” You ask with a sultry tone to your voice.

Bucky doesn’t actually say anything to that, instead his hands fall to your bum as he picks you up. You wrap you legs around his waist and adjust you arms so that they’re now round his neck, allowing you to giggle and press kisses into his jaw and below his ear. Bucky takes you down the corridor with a noticeable determination before pressing you to the closed bedroom door, finally meeting your lips as he grabbed at the door knob.

Once the two of you had breached the room Bucky decisively threw you onto the bed with little preamble as he turned to his chest of drawers and dove into his sock pile. From there he picked out a small bottle of lube the two of you kept handy for general assistance, a condom and a pack of wipes from your own vanity.

_Oh, he’s done his research_

Tossing the bottle and pack of wipes to lay beside you, Bucky stalked over to meet you at the bottom of bed, using his teeth to rip open the condom.

“Fuck…” you shakingly exhaled under your breath. So far all he’d actually done to you was pick you up and give a quick kiss… and yet you could feel yourself dripping beneath your clothes. The way he was looking at you, walking around like a predator ready to pounce had you absolutely ruining the comfy pair of undies you had put on this morning unassumingly. But right now you had little pity for them now, right now you were about to let you fantasies come alive.

With the condom packaging hanging open between his teeth bucks hands dropped to quickly undo his belt, trousers and let them fall to the ground. Your eyes fell you his cock, _Bucky’s glorious cock_ which you were now intimately familiar with. Bucky was girthy and rather long, with a flush pink tip that, like you, was already dripping with want. Bucky’s hand wrapped around himself and began roughly jerking as he let his eyes roam over you, laying on the bed, still clothed yet panting, eyes brimming with lust.

Taking the condom from his mouth with his free hand Bucky can’t help but say “I don’t know if I tell you this enough, Y/N,” his voice is steady, low, rasped and rough, “but you are, without a doubt, the single most sexy woman I’ve ever seen- and, honey, I’ve been here a while.”

His eye still stay on yours as his face pulls into a confident smirk, appreciating his own little joke, hand keeping up its pace.

“Bucky,” you manage out between heavy pants, “If you don’t start opening me up so you can fuck me in the ass soon I’ll do it myself.”

Bucky takes in a sharp breath and removes his hand from the base of his cock, and yet despite this it still jumps at your sure tone and filthy mouth. After a moment he allows himself to regroup, he sets the condom beside you before starting at your clothes. His actions are practiced and swift, as in no time you lay before him bare. For your own sake during this time you rip from Bucky his loose t-shirt, revealing his hard earned abs and pecs. 

Among the now disturbed sheets Bucky flicks open the lube and pours a some onto his fingertips before rubbing it to warmth and tentatively placing it on your now exposed tight ring of muscles. The at seemed almost unnecessary by this stage as your own arousal had begun to pool at you anus but it was better to play it safe for you first run-through. Sure you’d played with your hole before, but never had it been so electrifying. 

Carefully Bucky pushed in the tip of his index finger, nuzzling into you thigh and delivering a light bite at the sudden arch of you back and whine.

“Please, Bucky, more,” you whined.

To your plea Bucky responded with a growl as he obliged, letting his finger sink into you knuckle deep. You gasped so high it almost whistled and you began moving your hips to rock against his hand.

“You liking that, baby,” his voice was quiet, like he was talking to himself, but also utterly wrecked, “you like getting it up the ass?”

“Yeah, Buck,” was all you managed, finding yourself completely lost to your body.

“Yeah babe, I’m seeing that,” he chuckled, haven’t even toughed you pussy yet, have I? And yet you’re already so wet, already so gone”

He kept that up for another minutely, by which time you were squirming, repeating a mantra of

“More… more… more… more…”

“You want another finger there princess? Is that what you want?” Bucky asked, eyes glued to where his finger breached you, seemingly hypnotised by the sight.

“Yes… yes… yes… yes…”

“Good girl,” he reminds you sweetly, offering a comforting stroke of you thigh as his middle finger joins his index.

“Yes, Bucky, fuck…” you draw out, feeling like your body was on fire, pleasure crackling through your entire being as Bucky stretched you open, stretched you open for his cock.

_Bucky’s gonna fuck you with his cock._

“Please, Buck, please Bucky, fuck me… need you, need you so bad now, so bad for your cock Bucky please,” you whine, overtaken by desire.

“It’s ok baby,” he continues to soothe but now with a shake to his voice, “soon, you’ll get that soon. Need you comfortable at three first babe, then you’ll get what you want, baby, I promise.”

And Bucky keeps that promise, by time he’s got the condom on and is lining up you’d been stretched open by three of Bucky’s fingers and absolutely besotted with lust.

Bucky pushed into you with a single thrust and the two of you let out a jointed moan the sung through the room.

“Fucking hell Y/N, you’re- fuck! Yore so tight here” he struggled out, not daring to move as the sudden and intense pleasure but him almost as on edge as you.

“Please,” you breathed out pathetically, arms gripping at Bucky’s back as he leans over you, breaths mixing and nails digging in, “please.”

With that Bucky slowly began a pace, it was slow, sensual as you both just stared at each other in utter bliss, mouth hung open, allowing for rumblings of arousal building in both your chests to be freed.

“Kiss,” you whispered and what could Bucky do but let you have what you want. You were so perfect for him, the brightest highlight to his arrival to the 21st century.

“So perfect,” he mumbled into you lips, keeping his slow loving place, “so good, so good Y/N, letting me do this, letting me love you.” he trapped you lips under his at that briefly, “God, i love you, love you so much, you’re so good”

“Buck…” you let out, eyes prickling with tears, the intensity of the moment finally getting to you.

“You’re taking it so well, babe. So well for me,” he kissed you again.

Just barely the rhythm picked up in pace and Bucky couldn’t help but release a pent up breath against your lips.

“I’m so close, baby, so close. You gonna cum for me Y/N?” Bucky asked.

All you could do was nod, your dropped jaw letting out a guttural “uh-huh” noise because, shit, you were gonna cum like this,solely on Bucky’s cock up your ass. 

At that point you let your body take over in its quest for pleasure and found it rocking harshly into Bucky’s pelvis. You were basically incoherent, until the it seemed like the balloon popping within you was just around the corner, then you returned to the repetition of;

“Yes… yes… yes… yes..”

But now you were writhing, your end just so close, you could almost taste it, and the soon you were utterly consumed by it. You’re body’s muscles tightened rhythmically, asshole clamping around Bucky who’d watched slacked jaw as you came tremendously over his cock.

“Y-Y/N!” Bucky soon let out, his own release catching up to him, “FUCK!” he roared into the room, “Fuck Y/N, thats so good- you’re so goo- Fuck! Fuck….” he trailed off, falling down on top of you, absolutely spent, but still managing to wriggle his arms under you’re waist so he could hold you, dearly, close enough to hear you heard race in your ribs and feel your chest with your lungs.

You stayed like that with Bucky for a while just calming down and soothing one another with small strokes and whispered words.

It was absolute bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my tumblr ([https://brunettesaremykink.tumblr.com]()):
> 
> "Established relationship with Bucky where he’s been afraid to ask to fuck you in the ass, but you’re an A+ super fan who was also too shy to share that part of you. Cue general enthusiastic nastiness where you both verbally express how fucking filthy it is"
> 
> I'd love some more prompts for writing so if you have any suggestions please drop them into my ask box ([https://brunettesaremykink.tumblr.com/ask]())
> 
> Hope you like this <3


End file.
